IN VINO VERITAS
by Unidui
Summary: Da qualche parte nella seconda stagione, una sbronza a fin di bene metterà lo zampino tra Rick e Kate
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"metti giù le mani, Castle"

La lingua inciampò più di una volta su quella semplice frase di protesta, l'ennesima in pochi minuti, a nessuna delle quali lui aveva risposto, dato che la sua 'passeggera' si assopiva quasi subito dopo aver proferito parola, stavolta però era riuscita a puntellarsi col braccio sulla sua spalla e lo guardava torva

"No Beckett, ti st o" non riuscì a trattenere una lieve inflessione di biasimo, che date le circostanze ci stava tutta, ci sarebbero stati tempo e modo di affrontare la questione, ma di certo non erano quelli. Sospirò mentre cercava la posizione più consona alla situazione, toccare… senza 'toccare', lambire appena zone off limits che aveva immaginato infinite volte di sfiorare, salvo poi ritrovare la sua fantasia invasa da una canna enorme di pistola, minacciosa come certi sguardi che la sua padrona sovente gli elargiva senza remore.

"Pensi che io abbia bevuto troppo vero? ma ti dimostrerò che non è così, fammi scendere!" premette di nuovo con la mano sulla spalla del suo mezzo di trasporto umano, ma la poca padronanza delle sue membra, per qualche secondo, trasformò quella spinta in una sorta di energica carezza che fece innalzare la temperatura del sangue di Castle, intento più che mai a tenere saldi tutti i freni inibitori, non aveva toccato un goccio d'alcool, lui, eppure iniziava a sentirsi brillo quanto lei e questo non andava per niente bene!

"Beckett… non ti reggi in pie… ok come vuoi tu" cedette alla fine, ma solo perché se si fosse agitata ancora un po' lui non avrebbe davvero più risposto di sé, la lasciò scendere.

Lei sorrise soddisfatta di sé, tentò una giravolta per trovare la direzione giusta e al primo passo ebbe la netta sensazione che la terra ondeggiasse pericolosamente sotto ai suoi piedi. Lui la riprese al volo, i tacchi che portava sempre con grande disinvoltura, erano diventati ostili protesi disobbedienti.

In realtà erano le sue gambe a non obbedirle più e forse anche la testa, che girava vorticosamente facendole vedere a tratti non due, ma quattro bellissimi occhi blu che la seguivano senza mai scollarsi da lei, divertiti e preoccupati nel medesimo tempo

Quella presa repentina non gli consentì di dosare la forza, ne mise troppa, le braccia strinsero più del dovuto spingendola verso di lui, i visi si trovarono a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, e nessuno dei due parve voler far qualcosa per allontanarsi.

Una frazione di secondi e alla pulsione di baciarla Castle riuscì ad opporre una forza pari e contraria, no, non così non era in sé, non avrebbe mai approfittato della sua condizione del tutto alterata

La nobile frase gli morì nel cervello, o meglio, venne investita da un'onda di endorfine molto simile ad uno tsunami, lui odiava gli tsunami, eppure quello specifico devastante moto ondoso lo aveva catturato, si ritrovò a rispondere ad un bacio deciso e conturbante, che gli lasciò l'unica opzione possibile, rispondere e sperare che non finisse mai.

E invece terminò all'improvviso, quando l'alcool la ebbe vinta del tutto, la testa di Beckett scivolò lenta verso la sua spalla e lì rimase, profondamente addormentata. Castle dovette prendersi qualche secondo prima di capire quello che era successo, decise che era meglio non chiederselo e darsi delle priorità: uno portarla a casa, due… due… al due ci avrebbe pensato una volta raggiunto l'uno

il tragitto fino alla macchina fu breve ma costellato da frammenti di un colloquio astruso che iniziò con la voce impastata di Beckett

"sai di buono Castle, lo sai"

Trattenne il respiro, era il primo complimento che gli faceva da quando si erano incontrati, lo raccolse pur sapendo che quelle parole probabilmente erano frutto solo della componente etilica nel corpo della sua partner e che sarebbe sfumato via, evaporato insieme all'alcool, ma nessuno gli aveva mai detto che sapeva di buono

"no, non lo sapevo"

"di biscotto" Kate increspò la fronte a sottolineare la serietà di quell'affermazione

"di… biscotto…?" lui represse un sorriso, Kate ubriaca era divertente e molto sexy, sì, anche quello

"ma sei pericoloso, io devo starti lontana il più… il più… come si dice… possibile, ecco, il più possibile, pericoloso, sì" la rughetta ora è più incisa ed era sparita l'espressione di beatitudine con cui aveva espresso le considerazioni sul sapore di Castle

"io non sono pericoloso" lui continuava a chiedersi quanto di quel discorso avesse fondamento

"invece sì, perché dovevi rimanere di carta! Così è tutto… tutto…"

"di carta? Tutto cosa? Beckett che intendi dire?" forse non voleva dire nulla, vaneggiava in preda ai fumi dell'alcool, oppure no, come si dice _in vino veritas_

"uhm sì sai di biscotto appena sfornato" ecco che ricominciava la giostra _nonsense_

"Ok, siamo arrivati. Beckett?" rimase a guardarle il viso disteso seminascosto, affondato sul suo petto, dormiva, di nuovo, l'adagiò sul sedile pregando che nel tragitto si riprendesse quanto bastava per salire in casa sulle sue gambe, altrimenti non osava neanche pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Il tragitto in auto fu insperatamente tranquillo, il mix di alcool e medicinali per l'influenza stava probabilmente facendo definitivamente il suo effetto, Beckett era scivolata in un sonno pesante al punto da non svegliarsi neanche per una frenata un po' brusca causata da un pedone distratto. Spostò istintivamente il braccio verso di lei, nel superfluo tentativo di evitarle ciò che già la cintura di sicurezza aveva fatto egregiamente. Ma ormai la mano era lì, a sfiorarle le mani abbandonate in grembo, si sentiva di nuovo assolutamente inopportuno, ma quella sera sembravano essere saltate tutte le regole e lei lo attraeva come una calamita. Non aveva mai conosciuto una donna come Kate Beckett, la trovava straordinaria e non aveva tenuto per sé quella considerazione, ma sapeva anche essere esasperatamente ostinata, esattamente come era accaduto quella sera.

Aveva insistito per portarla a casa lui, dopo che la SWAT li aveva liberati e l'omicida era stato arrestato.

In quel momento Beckett aveva avuto un briciolo di lucidità e la forza di parlare, e ancora lo tormentava quello scambio secco sostenuto sulla soglia del locale, prima che iniziasse la fiera del _nonsense_

"sono stato uno stupido a fare quelle domande, lo so, mi sono spinto troppo oltre, ma pure tu Beckett…" era stato subito evidente che le girava la testa, stentava a stare in piedi, ma aveva rifiutato la sua mano offerta d'istinto, preferendo il corrimano di metallo della scaletta

"Dovevo prendere tempo" era vero, e lo sapeva anche lui, ma non capiva perché si fosse esposta così tanto in quelle condizioni, sarebbero potuti intervenire i Bro, no?

"Bevendo shot di vodka…" se ne era uscito con quella frase che era suonata come un rimprovero, e invece era solo frutto di preoccupazione e di un velato senso di colpa che poi divenne un macigno. Lei aveva risposto al rimprovero, ancora testardamente ferma sulle sue posizioni, mai avrebbe ammesso una debolezza, con lui "La reggo benissimo!"

"Certo, immagino… ma non quando sei imbottita di medicine" aveva cercato di essere conciliante mentre le offriva di nuovo la mano, stavolta l'aveva fissata dritta negli occhi, lei aveva abbozzato qualcosa che era sembrato un sorriso e accettato finalmente quella mano tesa "Ma l'abbiamo arrestato no?"

"Sì, certo" avevano sceso due dei dieci gradini, sarebbe stato un ritorno faticoso

"E ti ho tirato fuori di lì" stavolta era stata lei a scoccargli un'occhiata mista di rimprovero e preoccupazione

"Sì, lo so" lui si era limitato a quella breve risposta, buttata fuori con un sospiro di consapevolezza. Lei era in quelle condizioni a causa della propria testardaggine certo, ma era in gran parte anche colpa di Castle. Non aveva resistito, aveva provato a stuzzicare il sospettato sfruttando la sua abilità oratoria talmente preso dal suo effimero successo da non rendersi conto di essersi fatto scoprire.

Beckett non avrebbe neanche dovuto trovarsi a quell'appostamento, influenza e annessa emicrania, sarebbe dovuta filare a casa come da ordini, mentre lui e i Bro avrebbero dato seguito all'esecuzione di un piano per incastrare un assassino che non poteva essere rimandato. E invece si era presentata lì, ufficialmente perché era sicura che Castle avrebbe combinato qualche guaio facendosi scoprire, non era mai stata d'accordo con l'idea di mandarlo a giocare a poker con malavitosi russi, ma il capitano non aveva avuto nulla da eccepire con la logica spiegazione di Castle: uno scrittore annoiato e pieno di soldi non avrebbe destato alcun sospetto, avrebbe dovuto limitarsi ad inquadrare quelle facce con la telecamera niente altro.

Ma lui si era messo a fare domande, troppe. Quando fu chiaro che fosse stato scoperto Kate era intervenuta immediatamente, inventandosi una copertura in cinque secondi, via giubbotto di pelle, giù il maglione rosso con scollo, capelli sciolti, rossetto, i tacchi già c'erano come sempre, una perfetta prostituta russa. Ma l'indubbio fascino e la conoscenza della lingua non erano bastati, né avrebbe mai potuto fare qualche mossa avventata in una sala piena di gentaglia come quella. L'unica soluzione era stata quella di provare a blandire quel bestione, allontanarlo da Castle. Aveva preso due bottiglie di Vodka e aveva provocato l'uomo fino ad ottenere una sfida a colpi si shot di vodka, il premio sarebbe stata lei. Doveva prendere tempo, avevano chiamato la SWAT, ma ci sarebbero voluti almeno venti minuti. I più lunghi della vita di Castle, che era stato messo a sedere con la canna della pistola alla schiena, si sarebbero occupati di lui dopo quella faccenda molto più succulenta.

Nonostante la situazione di assoluto pericolo per entrambi Castle era rimasto incantato dalla abilità e dal sangue freddo di Kate, ma si scoprì anche molto più preoccupato per lei che non per la propria incolumità personale. In altre circostanze sarebbe stato diverso, ma quella sera Kate non era di certo in piena forma, eppure era lì, a cercare di toglierlo dai guai, rischiando moltissimo.

Aveva fatto l'esatto opposto di quello che gli aveva sibilato quando il capitano Montgomery aveva dato l'ok al piano, "stavolta me ne lavo le mani Castle, non sono d'accordo e non ti coprirò le spalle, tu lì dentro non dovresti entrarci" il velo di preoccupazione che lui era stato sicuro di vederle calare sugli occhi, fu spazzato via dal vento della frase lapidaria che aveva aggiunto girandogli le spalle "farai solo danni"

e lui aveva fatto danni, ma il motivo era perché voleva dimostrarle che non era solo un egocentrico idiota.

Ed ora era lì che la guardava dormire, ancora sopraffatto dagli eventi della serata, o forse più dalle parole di Beckett, tutte, anche quelle farfugliate e incoerenti che erano venute subito dopo quel bacio inatteso, lo aveva definito 'pericoloso', gliene aveva dette tante, ma che lo ritenesse pericoloso, no, mai.

Era inutile stare lì a rimuginarci sopra, aveva ancora un delicato compito, portarla nel suo appartamento sana e salva, provò a svegliarla

"ehi, Beckett, siamo sotto casa tua…"

Ottenne un mugugno come risposta

"non vorrai mica che ti porti in braccio su per le scale?" provò a stuzzicarla, magari avrebbe reagito si sarebbe ripresa almeno un po'

"uhm Castle… ne parliamo domani…lasciami dormire"

Si rannicchiò sul sedile convinta, forse, di trovarsi nel suo letto, morbidamente avvolta dal suo piumone, che in realtà era il giaccone di Castle, generosamente offerto alla causa anti-assideramento, dato che il giubbotto di pelle era rimasto nel furgone da appostamento

"non posso lasciarti in macchina a dormine Beckett…" si chinò per stare alla sua altezza "dai, vieni su, ti aiuto io"

La folata di aria gelida che la investì quando si aprì lo sportello riallacciò alcune sinapsi, quanto bastava per consentirle di mettere le gambe fuori dall'abitacolo e farsi aiutare a stare dritta in piedi, sbuffò, squadrò il suo palazzo, poi fece lo stesso con il suo accompagnatore "ok… grazie mille Castle… ci vediamo" sfuggì alla sua presa cercando di mettere un piede dietro l'altro, cosa che le riuscì solo a metà. Si chiese cosa diavolo avessero le sue gambe quella sera, davvero non capiva, come non si spiegava come avesse fatto Castle a tornare vicino a lei così velocemente

"facciamo che ti accompagno fino alla porta ok?"

Si sentiva improvvisamente euforica, e poi c'era quel profumo intenso che emanava la pelle di Castle, sempre troppo vicino a lei, ebbe l'impressione che le stesse dando alla testa più dell'alcool che era stata costretta a bere. Qualcosa nei recessi più nascosti della sua mente immersa nei fumi etilici le gridava di fare attenzione, di non lasciarsi andare, ebbe l'impressione di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una delle furenti battaglie del Signore degli anelli e che la voce di Gandalf le gridasse "attenzione! I bastioni delle mura tremanooooo!". Avrebbe voluto prendere lancia e scudo per allontanare il pericoloso nemico, ma avrebbe anche voluto baciarlo o forse lo aveva già fatto, non ricordava, comunque fosse non andava affatto bene.

Era a tal punto confusa e presa in una girandola di impulsi assai contrastanti che non si era neanche resa conto di essere di nuovo sul suo amabile trasporto umano, che la lasciò scendere davanti alla porta del suo appartamento

Non disse nulla, cercò tentennando le chiavi, insinuando in Castle l'agghiacciante possibilità che le avesse perse, poi spuntarono fuori come per magia, impossibile capire esattamente da dove, ma Castle aveva deciso di non porsi più domande per quella sera.

"sei sicura di riuscire ad arrivare al letto Beckett?" lui era realmente preoccupato, il mix tossico che aveva in corpo le avrebbe dato filo da torcere per tutta la notte, per non parlare del risveglio successivo, improvvisamente non gli sembrò una buona idea lasciarla sola, ma non riusciva a trovare il modo di dirglielo senza innescare una linea di fuoco forse neanche solo figurata.

"oh, ecco finalmente hai deciso di cantare Castle, tu vuoi solo portarmi a letto vero?" aveva assunto un'espressione accigliata e gli puntava il dito contro, lo prese del tutto in contropiede

"no, io ecco, vorrei solo essere certo che tu…"

"che io cosa? Che io stia bene? E tu, hai pensato che poteva succederti qualcosa di brutto lì dentro? Tu sei un civile, non sei di carta, dovevi rimanere una foto in bianco e nero… sì ecco così un bel mezzobusto da retrocopertina"

A tratti sembrava più lucida di qualche minuto prima, ma i discorsi non erano mai del tutto coerenti, non ci voleva un genio per leggere tra le righe di quelle parole sconnesse. Castle era sicuro che l'indomani lei non si sarebbe ricordata granché di quello scambio ma decise di tenerle testa, non fosse altro che per prendere tempo e magari riuscire a farla sdraiare nel suo letto.

"sono meglio di un mezzobusto di carta"

"lo so, lo so…" si allontanò da lui andando verso il centro del salone, lui la seguì temendo perdesse di nuovo l'equilibrio, non l'aveva mai vista in quello stato, ma la sensazione di violare la sua intimità era mitigata dal fatto che l'argomento di quei discorsi sconnessi fosse lui

"è per questo che devi andartene via subito di qui Castle io ero in fila tranquilla, solo una firma volevo e così doveva rimanere, e invece sei dovuto apparire in carne ed ossa"

L'io di Castle gongolò solo per un istante, le sue ipotesi erano state giuste, lei era una sua fan, da tanto, ma non capiva perché lo respingesse con tale veemenza, la spiegazione venne quasi immediatamente un suo tentativo di calmarla

"Beckett io non farei mai nulla che tu non volessi"

"ecco lo vedi? Non dovresti essere un playboy impenitente? Provarci con me subito, portarmi a letto e via, con la scusa della Musa Ispiratrice… - alzò le mani quasi canticchiando quelle ultime parole – quello è il copione no?" aveva iniziato a straparlare, la voce più alta di un tono

Improvvisamente tutto era diventato molto serio "lo hai detto tu, è un copione, solo una recita a favore di pubblico"

"io non voglio svegliarmi domattina con la consapevolezza di essere una tacca alla tua cintura Castle… ma so anche che questo è tutto quello che potrebbe accadere tra noi. Una detective e uno scrittore milionario cosa mai avranno in comune? Nulla"

"ma io non vorrei mai farti soffrire" come erano arrivati a fare quei discorsi? Lei era nei fumi dell'alcool ma lui era sobrio e avrebbe ricordato ogni singola sillaba

"se è così vai via Castle, ti prego"

"ok… io…se hai bisogno di qualc…" si era diretto alla porta, poi si era voltato per salutarla, un'ultima occhiata di controllo, e si ritrovò le sue labbra addosso. Un bacio, ancora un bacio, il secondo di quell'irreale serata.

Si arrese


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Un rombo fragoroso le trafisse le orecchie svegliandola di soprassalto, pensò ad una bomba, dovette ricredersi quando capì che era solo il malandato termosifone della camera da letto che attendeva da settimane di essere riparato, non aveva trovato il tempo neanche per chiamare l'idraulico. Per la sua testa dolente quel rumore familiare e normalmente di bassa intensità, si era trasformato in un tuono assordante.

Si era tirata su a sedere, le tende erano chiuse, grazie a dio, non ci sarebbero stati letali raggi luminosi che avrebbero potuto incenerirla all'istante. Poggiò le mani sul materasso per stabilizzarsi e trovò qualcosa di inaspettato, era finita su un bicipite di notevole portata. Si girò di scatto cercando il padrone di quel pregevole pezzo anatomico, sussultò, represse un grido, si scaraventò fuori dal letto, inciampò, inorridì quando lo specchio le propose la sua immagine mattutina, capelli arruffati, occhiaie, slip e canottiera di cotone leggera, niente altro… niente altro!

Gettò un'occhiata verso l'ospite dormiente, le coperte tirate su fino alla vita, da lì in poi c'era il resto di quella pregevole anatomia in bella vista, i capelli arruffati anche lui. ODDIO, no! Non poteva essere successo.

Provò a riavvolgere il nastro dei ricordi della notte appena trascorsa, nulla dava solo rumore di fondo, nebbia fitta, fino ai gradini esterni di quella bettola in cui era dovuta entrare per salvare Castle, lui si stava scusando, lei… era arrabbiata e poi… cosa c'entrava l'odore di biscotto?

Un mugugno proveniente dal letto la fece tornare sulla terra, che girava ancora un po' a dirla tutta. Fu presa dal panico, raccattò il primo indumento che trovò buttato su una sedia se lo infilò e scappò letteralmente via.

Arrivata alla porta di casa si rese finalmente conto che quella era casa sua, chi doveva andarsene non era certo lei! Tornò sui suoi passi, lo stomaco le bruciava da impazzire e il solo guardare la credenza le aveva dato la nausea, imboccò la camera da letto e gridò

"Castle! cosa hai fatto!... cosa abbiamo fatto!"

"ehi Beckett, sei sveglia…stai meglio?"

"io non sto meglio, vattene subito via di qui!" tirò le coperte scoprendolo del tutto, pensando solo dopo che sotto poteva essere completamente nudo, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi li riaprì in preda ad una curiosità del tutto irrazionale e incoerente, ma non c'era nulla da vedere, aveva i pantaloni. Non si chiese il perché e il per come, lo voleva fuori di lì, lontano, il più possibile, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa per lei era un buco nero e basta, un grandissimo errore da cancellare il prima possibile.

"ma Beckett, io…" non riuscì a dirle nulla, sembrava impazzita e dopo la notte appena trascorsa non volle insistere, si ritrovò appallottolata tra le mani la maglietta che aveva posato sul termosifone

"vai via"

"Beckett…mi servirebbe la camicia" indicò l'abito che indossava lei, e come era sexy in quella mise, scrollò leggermente la testa per cacciare via qualsiasi pensiero impuro stesse per occuparla del tutto.

Beckett arrossì vistosamente, come se non si fosse affatto resa conto di indossare la camicia di Castle, se la sfilò più velocemente possibile, la gettò sul letto e corse di filato a chiudersi in bagno,

"vai via Castle" stavolta non aveva gridato, sembrò una supplica e lui mai avrebbe voluto sentirle quel tono, prese la camicia, raccattò il soprabito rimasto adagiato sul divano e uscì.

Doveva solo darle tempo, magari avrebbe ricordato e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, no non era vero, se avesse ricordato niente sarebbe stato come prima. Uscito all'aria frizzante del mattino guardò l'orologio, in tutto aveva dormito due ore quella notte, era stanchissimo e aveva bisogno di darsi una rinfrescata, alzò la mano, un taxi si fermò un metro più in su, salì e diede l'indirizzo del loft.

Era riuscita a prepararsi una vasca di acqua calda, non sapeva neanche lei come, era avvolta da un manto pesantissimo di stanchezza, aveva mal di schiena e dolori alla nuca e alla testa.

Era uno straccio, era confusa, era arrabbiata.

Come aveva potuto cedere così? Quante volte s'era detta che lui non era neanche da prendere in considerazione, era troppo: troppo egocentrico, diceva, troppo superficiale, si diceva ancora, troppo affascinante, intelligente, capace di un livello di empatia fuori dal normale, almeno con lei… no, no, non doveva cascarci, era anche troppo ricco, troppo diverso e pericoloso!

"pericoloso" bofonchiò gli occhi socchiusi, doveva aver pronunciato quella parola durante quella nottata da incubo. Poi sgranò gli occhi, furente, no non doveva arrabbiarsi con sé stessa ma con lui, come aveva potuto lui approfittare di lei in quelle condizioni! Era chiaramente ubriaca e fuori di sé! Brutto bastardo, aveva trovato il modo più subdolo per poterla annoverare tra le sue conquiste di una notte! Scivolò dentro l'acqua, non voleva sentire alcun rumore, ma così facendo fu costretta a percepire quello del suo cuore, che batteva veloce, in preda ad un'agitazione che non sarebbe riuscita facilmente a domare.

Ringraziò il santo protettore degli sbronzi, se mai ne fosse esistito uno, che aveva avuto l'ordine di starsene a casa a curare l'influenza, non avrebbe avuto la forza neanche per arrivare sul marciapiede davanti casa sua, figuriamoci al distretto. Aveva bisogno di prendere qualcosa per il mal di testa e la nausea che ancora arrivava ad ondate, affiorò l'antico ricordo di vari rimedi per migliorare i sintomi post ubriacatura, al college c'erano addirittura dei decaloghi attaccati nelle parti comuni dei dormitori: frutta fresca, dei cracker o fette biscottate e qualche compressa di vitamina B, peccato che non avesse nulla di tutto ciò in casa, non aveva avuto tempo di fare la spesa… non aveva mai tempo di fare nulla, viveva immersa nel suo lavoro, niente spesa, niente lavori domestici niente vita sociale…

Si avvolse nell'accappatoio e si trascinò comunque verso la cucina, sapeva che non sarebbe dovuta rimanere a stomaco vuoto. Sul bancone trovò quasi l'esatta lista dei suoi desideri, c'erano delle mele, un pacco di fette biscottate, delle pillole di vitamina e una caraffa d'acqua. Li squadrò per qualche secondo ancora frastornata, o aveva una lampada con genio annesso da qualche parte… o, molto probabilmente, nel buco nero di quella notte si era fermata a fare la spesa. Scrollò le spalle, si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello e tentò di ingerire qualcosa.

Non si era mai sentita così tradita, era chiaro che fosse caduta esattamente nella trappola che tanto attentamente aveva sempre evitato. Leggendo i romanzi di Castle, aggrappandosi a quelle parole, soprattutto subito dopo la morte della madre, si era un po' aggrappata anche a lui, o meglio, ad un'immagine di lui che la sua mente aveva disegnato, libro dopo libro. E poi, quando il destino lo aveva messo sulla sua strada per la seconda volta, dopo quello scambio rapidissimo di sguardi, mentre le firmava la sua copia del secondo romanzo di Storm, si era convinta che sotto quella facciata impudente ci fosse proprio ciò che lei aveva immaginato per anni, e più si persuadeva di ciò, più innalzava muri, perché un uomo così forse sarebbe riuscito a fare breccia e l'avrebbe devastata.

Erano bastati quei pochi mesi di lavoro fianco a fianco per vedere vacillare i suoi muri davanti ai suoi sguardi, alle sue parole, nessuno le aveva mai detto che fosse straordinaria, nessuno l'aveva capita oltre le poche parole che elargiva su sé stessa, lui sì e lei probabilmente si era innamorata di quell'uomo.

Un uomo che, ora lo sapeva, non era come lei s'era immaginata, probabilmente quelle erano solo proiezioni dei suoi desideri, lui era invece esattamente il playboy scanzonato, superficiale ed egocentrico che appariva. _Stupida Kate, sei stata una stupida romantica!_ _Proprio tu che fai sempre di tutto per sembrare solo un'algida professionista, ti sei fatta fregare come una liceale_.

Non voleva vederlo più, appena sarebbe stata in grado di sostenere una telefonata avrebbe chiesto a Montgomery di fare pressione sul sindaco per cacciarlo via dal distretto, o forse non ci sarebbe stato neanche bisogno, aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, la sua notte di sesso, probabilmente non si sarebbe più fatto vivo, e già le mancava.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Aveva dormito praticamente tutta giornata, trovare quella frutta e quelle pillole era stata una fortuna, doveva appuntarsi le sue capacità preventive anche sotto i fumi dell'alcool. Aveva fatto sogni strani e confusi, ultimo sintomo dell'ultima sbronza della sua vita, se l'era giurato, la prossima volta avrebbe escogitato altro per tirare fuori Castle da… no, Castle non lo avrebbe mai più tirato fuori da nulla, anzi gli avrebbe sparato, ecco.

Il trillo del cellulare la fece saltare sul letto, nervi a fior di pelle, benissimo altro sintomo da annoverare nell'ormai lunga lista, se dall'altro capo ci fosse stato Castle avrebbe lanciato il telefono contro la parete, sbirciò il display, era la sua amica Lanie, rispose scacciando una specie di senso di delusione che risalì improvviso e a cui non riuscì a dare una spiegazione logica, ma cosa c'era di razionale in tutto quello che era accaduto nelle ultime 24 ore?

"Lanie…"

"Kate, come stai?"

"Non mi ubriacavo in questo modo dal college… e credo di aver fatto un casino"

"Non posso darti torto"

"Già lo sai, come?"

"Ma certo che lo so, me lo ha detto Castle, poverino era davvero…"

"Poverino? Perché l'ho cacciato fuori di casa? è venuto da te a piangere?"

"Lo hai cacciato fuori di casa? dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te l'altra sera?"

"Ok, è uno scherzo vero, mi stai prendendo in giro dato che sono mesi che mi dici che devo… conoscere qualcuno…"

"Tesoro credo che tu sia confusa"

"No, Lanie non sono confusa sono furibonda, tutto quello che temevo s'è avverato e nel modo più terrificante, voleva solo portarmi a letto e lo ha fatto approfittando del mio stato, è… è spregevole"

"Ok, tesoro, ascolta, cosa ti ricordi della notte passata?"

"Nulla, buio, nero, no non è vero, mi ricordo…uff, non lo so cosa mi ricordo, solo immagini confuse, sensazioni, un bacio ecco sì me lo ricordo… e che bacio è stato meraviglioso… e poi il suo profumo…"

"Kate? dove sei, due secondi fa eri furiosa ora sembri su una nuvoletta paffuta"

"Sì, ehm no, non sono su nessuna nuvoletta"

"E non ricordi altro?"

"No"

"E da questo hai capito che siete stati a letto insieme?"

"Lanie, dormiva nel mio letto!"

"Non vuole dire nulla"

"Come no"

"Eravate nudi?"

"Sì… no… lui adesso che ci penso… aveva i pantaloni… ma sopra era nudo, di questo sono sicura"

"Tu davvero, Kate, sei convinta che un uomo come Castle abbia approfittato di un tuo momento di debolezza per farsi una scopata? E scusami l'eufemismo"

"Beh ecco… non il Castle che mi sono creata nella mente"

"Allora forse dovresti parlarci"

"E cosa avrebbe da dirmi? Anche se si scusasse non risolverebbe granché"

"Sei testarda…"

"no, affatto, sono solo delusa e arrabbiata"

"ok… sei una detective, hai degli indizi ma sei giunta alle conclusioni sbagliate non aggiungo altro, non sta a me raccontarti come è andata"

Aveva capito subito che lei non ricordava nulla e soprattutto che era giunta velocemente alle conclusioni sbagliate, ma non sarebbe servito a nulla cercare di spiegarle in quel momento.

L'aveva lasciata in pace, aveva represso il desiderio di chiamarla per sapere almeno se fosse in ripresa dopo quella batosta alcoolica, ma il tarlo del dubbio lo stava lacerando. Insieme ai sensi di colpa che non l'avevano più abbandonato da quando erano usciti da quella bisca.

Aveva cercato di ricordare quanto si straparli quando si è sbronzi, lui era finito nudo su un cavallo, non ricordava granché se non ciò che riportava il verbale d'arresto, e lì nero su bianco si registrava dei suoi reiterati tentativi di chiedere la mano del sergente che lo aveva ammanettato, tale John qualcosa. Quindi era ovvio, da ubriachi si dicono e fanno tante sciocchezze, eppure il modo in cui Beckett aveva perso il controllo di sé era assolutamente 'da Beckett', non aveva cantato canzoncine stupide, riso senza motivo o altro, no lei aveva parlato, tanto, lo aveva redarguito, accusato e poi lo aveva baciato, due volte, e aveva ripreso a parlare, di nuovo. E anche se incespicava sulle parole o perdeva il filo, alcune di quelle frasi, erano state macigni, ed una soprattutto gli aveva decisamente alterato umore e battiti del cuore.

Nel momento più difficile, completamente fradicia dell'acqua della doccia sotto cui si era infilata completamente vestita in cerca di sollievo, mentre lui l'abbracciava cercando di calmarla, lei gli aveva confessato d'essersi innamorata di lui.

Esisteva il detto, no, _in vino veritas_ , e cosa era meglio di innumerevoli shottini di vodka per annientare le potenti difese di Kate Beckett? Magari aveva detto quello che realmente provava, per una volta non si era nascosta e lui avrebbe dovuto farci i conti. Ma dal modo in cui lo aveva trattato al risveglio, equivocando su tutta la linea, però, l'ago pendeva decisamente verso i vacui discorsi senza senso degli ubriachi, lui voleva sposare un sergente segaligno, lei aveva dichiarato il suo amore a lui, ma se non fosse stato lì magari lo avrebbe dichiarato anche all'asta della doccia

Per una volta nella sua vita non sapeva come comportarsi, sapeva solo che ora che era stato messo alla porta, il solo pensiero di non poterla più vedere gli creava la stessa sensazione di un colpo ben assestato alla bocca dello stomaco, gli mancava l'aria.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

La telefonata con Lanie l'aveva confusa ancora di più, si sforzava di ricordare ma affioravano _flashback_ che non sapeva se appartenessero agli strani sogni del pomeriggio o a fatti accaduti quella notte. Aveva la sensazione di aver pianto, e di aver riso, di un abbraccio prolungato, e poi… vedeva sprazzi del viso di Castle, gli occhi vividi e attenti, nessun ricordo neanche minimo di ciò che avevano fatto tra le lenzuola.

Sospirò, aveva ragione Lanie, doveva parlare con lui.

Si vestì, controllò di sbieco se lo specchio avesse deciso di rimandarle un'immagine meno tragica di quella della mattina, un miglioramento c'era stato, quanto bastava per minima vita sociale, tipo prendere un taxi fino al loft. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Non lo sapeva bene neanche lei, ma doveva vederlo.

"Cosa ci fai al buio nello studio tesoro? È una giornata splendida qui fuori, fredda ma splendida"

Martha entrò come un ciclone, aprì le tende con un gesto secco e si voltò verso il figlio che era rimasto seduto alla sua scrivania e si schermava con la mano gli occhi feriti dalla luce

"Va bene se ti dico che stavo lavorando?"

"No, non ci credo, non lavori mai al buio se non sei costretto"

"Uff"

"Non sbuffare Richard, ti conosco, l'ultima volta che ti sei chiuso in un antro erano pene d'amore, la tua prima fidanzata seria, per quanto non mi piacesse molto quella sua aria sbarazzina Kyla … Nila…per le tue mogli non l'hai fatto mai…"

"Mamma…"

"Cosa è successo? È la detective vero? È per Katherine?"

"E tu come lo sai?"

"Mi prendi per sciocca Richard, sono mesi che vai al distretto, ti si illuminano gli occhi quando appare il suo numero sul telefono"

"È per i casi…"

"Sì certo, questo puoi raccontarlo al tuo io quando ci parli allo specchio, a me non m'inganni sai!"

"Ok, ok… ieri sera mi sono messo in un piccolo guaio…"

"Oddio, cosa hai combinato? Ti sei infilato in qualcosa di pericoloso vero?"

"Non tanto…ma non è questo il punto"

"E qual è il punto?"

"Che lei ha dovuto… 'distrarre' il tizio che mi aveva preso di mira… insomma ha dovuto fare una specie di sfida a colpi di bicchieri di vodka, e mi ha salvato, ma lei s'è ubriacata"

"E che sarà mai"

"Era imbottita di medicine per via dell'influenza..."

"Oh… poverina. E poi? Perché immagino ci sia un poi"

"Mi ha baciato"

"Oh, era ora! Spero che tu abbia risposto adeguatamente"

"Mamma!"

"Rick"

"Sì, certo che… o insomma"

"Non avrai mica approfittato della sua situazione, era del tutto indifesa, Richard io…"

"NO, non lo avrei mai fatto!"

"Oh, so che sei un brav'uomo ma… sai la carne è debole. Quindi qual è il problema?"

"Che lei crede il contrario, non ricorda nulla e ha pensato che io… che noi. Pensa che io avessi in testa solo di portarmela a letto per una volta"

"E tu non le hai raccontato cosa è accaduto veramente?"

"No, mi ha cacciato, era fuori di sé"

"Ci tieni a lei"

"È una domanda?"

"No. Direi che è ora di uscire dall'antro"

"Non è così semplice, vedi lei, parlava tanto stanotte e mi ha detto…sì hai ragione mamma!"

"Ho ragione?"

"Grazie, io devo provarci, devo spiegarle e sperare che mi creda… o che ricordi qualcosa"

Uscì di corsa lasciando Martha a riprendersi dall'inaspettata vittoria, le aveva dato ragione, detto grazie e ti voglio bene nel giro di pochi secondi, sospirò soddisfatta, ci aveva visto giusto fin dall'inizio suo figlio era innamorato e stavolta di una donna eccezionale.

Arrivò davanti all'appartamento di Beckett, nervoso come un adolescente alle prime armi, mille miglia lontano dal Richard Castle delle copertine patinate. Era stato assalito da mille dubbi, lui l'uomo i cui sogni si avverano sempre, era terrorizzato che quella porta avrebbe potuto rimanere chiusa per sempre per lui e, ironia della sorte, a causa di un gesto che aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai fatto nei confronti di Beckett, perché aveva capito subito che lei meritava molto più che una notte di sesso.

Bussò, attese, nessuna risposta, riprovò, attese con sempre meno speranza. La vocina stridula di una vicina impicciona chiuse quell'angoscia "è uscita più di mezz'ora fa, sembrava avere molta fretta"

Annuì ringraziò per l'informazione non richiesta, affondò le mani nelle tasche del soprabito e se ne andò, era evidente che non fosse destino. Magari l'indomani, al distretto… ma con che faccia avrebbe mai potuto presentarsi lì?

Sospirò facendo entrare l'aria fredda di New York nei polmoni, sarebbe tornato a piedi, tanto non aveva nulla da fare.

Era rimasta seduta nel taxi per qualche minuto, assorta in mille pensieri ancora non del tutto lineari a dirla tutta, aveva allungato una banconota la tassista fremente che lamentava la perdita di altre corse. Non riusciva proprio a scendere da quell'auto, aveva le gambe molli e allo stesso tempo come racchiuse in una colata di cemento

Per tutto il tragitto aveva incrociato pensieri così dissonanti che ad un certo punto aveva seriamente pensato di soffrire di schizofrenia, alternava il biasimo al solo pensiero che lui avesse potuto approfittare di lei in quel modo, al rimpianto di non ricordare nulla di una notte di sesso con Castle, il ricordo, se era un ricordo, di un bacio incredibilmente lungo e poi pianti dirotti. Nulla di quello che le affiorava nella mente sembrava vero e due secondi dopo tutto era incredibilmente reale.

Scosse la testa, era più facile tenere testa ad un corpulento malavitoso di origine russa che avere a che fare con il suo scrittore preferito. Sospirò, si spinse in avanti come per sgretolare quel cemento avvinghiante e finalmente scese dall'auto, entrò nel palazzo che aveva visitato solo due volte, ebbe l'impressione che fosse più grande del solito, o lei si sentiva più piccola?

"Signorina dove va?"

La voce ferma ma gentile di un uomo sulla cinquantina la bloccò sulla soglia dell'atrio

"Dal signor Castle"

Giusto, in certi palazzi non si entra mica così, senza essere annunciati, e il padrone di casa potrebbe aver fatto sapere che lei non fosse gradita, quella sensazione non le piacque affatto, ma come, era lei quella arrabbiata e delusa, non lui!

Quelle dissertazioni inutili vennero messe a tacere dal riaffiorare della voce ferma e gentile

"Il signor Castle non c'è"

"Oh, grazie"

"Vuole lasciare detto qualcosa?"

"No, no grazie"

Uscì quasi di corsa, forse sollevata, forse delusa

Il tassista era fuggito via in cerca di altri clienti, avrebbe potuto alzare la mano e chiamarne un altro, decise di tornare a casa a piedi, magari un po' d'aria fredda le avrebbe schiarito le idee e portato via gli ultimi strascichi della sbornia.

New York è una città particolare, sempre affollata di gente frettolosa, a guardarla dall'alto si coglie solo la frenesia, ma scendendo nelle ampie strade illuminate si riesce a cogliere la magia. Perché tra centinaia di cappotti, cappelli, valigette 24h, nuvolette di vapore che si tingono dei colori dei semafori, se deve accadere qualcosa, niente potrà impedirlo. Scatta un semaforo, i pedoni partono quasi all'unisono dai due marciapiedi opposti, s'incrociano come in una coreografia bel oleata e due figure rimangono in mezzo, sulle strisce, a guardarsi meravigliati e spaventati.

"Beckett"

"Castle"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Ti offro un caffè, ti va?"

Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, giocare in casa era più sicuro, no? Una specie di calumet della pace

"Perché?" si odiò per quella risposta scema, ma non voleva dire di no, neanche di sì, era rimasta spiazzata dal fatto che avesse preso lui l'iniziativa, cos'altro voleva da lei? Dopo aver ottenuto la tacca sulla cintura, secondo la legge universale dei playboy superficiali e arroganti, ci si dilegua, possibile che avesse frainteso tutto? Che Lanie avesse ragione? Vacillò mentre lui snocciolava scuse per ottenere la sua attenzione

"Così almeno ci leviamo dall'incrocio ed evitiamo di essere messi sotto, sarebbe una fine indegna, non trovi"

Beh, se si trattava di una questione di incolumità forse avrebbe anche potuto accettare

"Ok…ma sono ancora arrabbiata con te" una precisazione che serviva più a sé stessa che non al suo interlocutore

Si misero in salvo sul marciapiede, una volta scampata l'orrenda prospettiva di essere schiacciati da qualche autobus, Castle provò un approccio più diretto

"Ai criminali più incalliti concedi che raccontino la loro versione, non riesci a farlo anche con me?"

No, quello sguardo così limpido da sembrare sincero era troppo, come avrebbe fatto a resistere? Ah, ecco sì, era arrabbiata, doveva tenere almeno un po' il punto

"Ok, ti do cinque minuti"

"Davanti ad un caffè" ribadì imperterrito, ma costantemente atterrito che lei potesse piantarlo in asso lì seduta stante

"Intesi"

Conoscevano entrambi la zona, proposero lo stesso locale quasi all'unisono, abbozzarono un sorriso e con la stessa rapidità con cui avevano arricciato le labbra, le avevano anche rilasciate per timore che non fosse il caso di mostrarsi troppo felici, date le circostanze. Entrambi si chiesero quali erano poi queste 'circostanze', nessuno dei due sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo e cosa avrebbe detto, ma era come se un'energia invisibile impedisse loro di fare altro che non andare in quel caffè e sedersi una di fronte l'altro.

Tazze fumanti, silenzio imbarazzato, lui le aveva chiesto gentilmente come si sentisse, lei aveva alzato le spalle e bofonchiato un 'meglio', poi di nuovo silenzio.

Lui ci diede un taglio, iniziò a parlare mentre nella sua testa si materializzava un kamikaze che urlava BANZAI tra i rumori del suo aereo in picchiata

"Ok, allora… - incrociò le mani davanti a sé, non riuscendo a tenerle ferme - non ho mai conosciuto mio padre, non so chi sia, mia madre mi ha sempre protetto da una verità che in realtà ho capito da un bel po'. Ho trascorso l'infanzia a fantasticare chi fosse e forse per questo sono diventato uno scrittore, la fantasia mi ha permesso di colmare un vuoto enorme"

Lei aveva cambiato espressione mano a mano che le sue parole la raggiungevano, s'era aspettata molti approcci, ma non quello e la sua espressione meravigliata lo sottolineava. Strinse la tazza tra le mani e non si trattenne "perché mi racconti queste vicende così personali, Castle?"

"per pareggiare, altrimenti giocherei avvantaggiato"

"giocheresti…avvantaggiato" ripeté atona, ora non lo seguiva più e non era certa che quell'espressione le piacesse molto, stavano giocando? Lui si sistemò sulla sedia e proseguì "l'altra notte…"

Oddio ecco, l'aveva presa alla larga ed ora arrivava la botta, la confessione di quello che le aveva fatto, ma davvero le aveva fatto qualcosa?

"tu eri molto… loquace, mi hai raccontato un mucchio di cose… di te…della tua famiglia"

"oh" era interdetta e preoccupata, cosa diavolo gli aveva detto!

"non ricordi proprio nulla?"

"qualcosa… molto confuso…ma quanto basta per pensare che siamo finiti a letto"

"ah sì? E cosa esattamente, se non sono indiscreto"

"i baci, io… mi ricordo…"

"mi hai baciato tu, due volte a dire il vero" alzò le sopracciglia lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso spontaneo a quella reminiscenza

"sì ma tu hai risposto, me lo ricordo benissimo!" il tentativo di portare l'acqua al suo mulino si rivelò una autogol

"mi fa piacere che almeno quello non l'hai dimenticato…ti dispiace?"

"cosa?"

"che io abbia risposto"

"non provare a fare giochetti con me Richard Castle! Mi ricordo anche… oddio sì… le tue braccia, mi abbracciavi sì ora me lo ricordo!" alzò un po' la voce, beccato, aveva le prove! O no?

"e ti ricordi dove eravamo?" lui non aveva fatto una piega anche se non aveva mai smesso di martoriarsi le dita delle mani

Lei sbiancò all'improvviso, sì ora ricordava molto di più

 _La doccia aperta che scorreva, lei seduta a terra che piangeva senza riuscire a fermarsi e poi un asciugamano caldo e lui che l'abbracciava e che le diceva che sarebbe passato tutto._

Lui aveva capito, dal cambio repentino di espressione, che qualcosa stava affiorando, non poteva sapere cosa e quanto, ma decise di smorzare la tensione, era tutto così difficile e lui si era immaginato circostanze diverse per dirle ciò che provava realmente

"lo sai Beckett, normalmente succede il contrario" le lanciò uno sguardo provocatorio sperando che lei rispondesse a tono e si sciogliesse almeno un po'

"il contrario di cosa"

"che ci si ubriaca, si fa sesso, poi non si ricorda nulla e si nega spudoratamente d'aver fatto qualcosa, tu hai passato una notte d'inferno, non rammenti nulla e giuri d'aver fatto sesso con me, anzi che io t'abbia indotto a farlo"

"non è divertente"

"un po' sì"

"smettila Castle"

"no, non la smetto perché io ricordo ogni secondo della scorsa notte"

"è assolutamente imbarazzante"

"no, non lo è per niente"

"dimmi cosa è successo l'altra notte, intendo, la tua versione…"

"ok, hai fatto considerazioni molto eccentriche sul mio profumo…"

"cosa?"

"secondo te l'altra notte odoravo di biscotto"

"oddio mio" lasciò che la fronte s'appoggiasse alle braccia poggiate sul tavolino, non sapeva se vergognarsi o preoccuparsi.

Lui aveva iniziato dalla parte più facile da raccontare, poi proseguì "mi hai detto anche che sono 'pericoloso', che sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasto solo una foto su una retrocopertina… - fece una pausa per testare le sue reazioni, ebbe la conferma che anche se non ricordava erano certo cose che pensava anche da sobria – mi hai cacciato via, ma – incise il suono di quel 'ma' perché lei stava per ribattere e invece avrebbe dovuto ascoltare ora – ma poi mi hai baciato e lo avevi già fatto prima che entrassimo in auto. Devo confessartelo Beckett hai messo a dura prova ogni singola cellula del mio corpo e sì, confermo, non mi sono per nulla tirato indietro perché desideravo baciarti dal giorno che t'ho incontrata"

Lei stava arrossendo lievemente, lui proseguì, ormai era in gioco

"poi ti ho scostato lievemente da me, se non lo avessi fatto avrei dovuto rifugiarmi di corsa sotto una doccia fredda… tu tremavi, avevi troppo alcool in corpo e troppe medicine, hai iniziato a piangere, e a dire che – si schiarì la voce, non sapeva quanto fosse giusto imporle la cronaca puntuale di quanto successo, ma lui non voleva perderla – a dire… che avevi giurato a te stessa che non avresti mai più sofferto per la perdita di una persona cara e che io avevo rovinato tutto andandomi a ficcare in quel guaio"

"certo… perché non sai stare zitto quando serve…"

"me lo hai detto anche da sbronza"

"Come si dice Castle, _in vino veritas_ , no?" voleva fare una battuta anche lei, stemperare quella tensione palpabile che si era creata tra di loro, ma non le sfuggì il modo in cui lui serrò la mascella e ripeté quel motto latino, le sembrò che tutto dipendesse da quella frase

Lui tossicchiò nervosamente, si fece ancora più serio "mi hai confidato alcune cose che ti mancano molto di tua mamma, il pattinaggio insieme, il senso di solitudine che ti assale quando sei malata…" s'interruppe, lei aveva gli occhi lucidi, lui le prese istintivamente la mano tra le sue, lei non si ritrasse rialzò lo sguardo, si asciugò le lacrime con l'altra mano, tirò su con il naso e proseguì lei, qualcosa stava riaffiorando lentamente "oh avuto una crisi di pianto, poi ho iniziato a sentirmi male… sono fuggita in bagno, ho aperto la doccia e credo di essermici infilata sotto tutta vestita…" i contorni di quella notte si stavano delineando ed erano stati tutt'altro che una notte acrobatica tra le lenzuola

Castle annuiva con un'espressione di incondizionata empatia sul viso, non c'era segno di rivalsa, lui non voleva vincere a nessun gioco, voleva solo che lei ricordasse, e lei riconobbe quello sguardo, era quello che pensava d'aver sognato e che invece con tutta probabilità aveva visto davvero

"e tu sei arrivato, e mi hai tirato fuori di lì" non era scesa in particolari, ma ora ricordava perfettamente quel momento, come se fosse riaffiorato dalle nebbie del prima e del dopo. Non l'aveva solo aiutata ad uscire dalla doccia, si era seduto accanto a lei, ed era stato lì fino a quando lei non si era calmata, l'aveva abbracciata bagnandosi anche lui la camicia e la maglietta e lei si era sentita a casa, protetta come mai le era accaduto prima, mentre cercava di asciugarla e scaldarla lei percepì chiaro ciò che forse aveva sempre saputo, e glielo confessò, era l'ultima cosa che ricordava. Increspò la fronte, aveva i battiti accelerati, e lui, cosa aveva risposto? Aveva risposto o aveva considerato quel 'ti amo' sommesso come i vaneggiamenti di una ubriaca, come avrebbe potuto crederle dopo che lo aveva insultato per quasi tutta la serata

"ehi? Tutto bene? Ci sei Beckett?"

Doveva essersi del tutto assentata persa in quei pensieri, annuì incerta e lui proseguì "dicevo che hai attentato alle mie coronarie… - la vide sussultare in attesa del seguito di quella frase – intendo dire che mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento, non appena siamo usciti dalla doccia sei svenuta e non riprendevi i sensi, non sapevo cosa fare, ho chiamato Lanie che mi ha dato qualche consiglio, ti ho tolto i vestiti bagnati, messa a letto, quando sono stato sicuro che stavi meglio e dormivi tranquilla sono sceso a prenderti ciò che mi aveva consigliato Lanie, frutta, qualche vitamina…e poi sono rimasto lì in caso avessi bisogno…"

Eccolo il suo genio della lampada… le sfuggì un sorriso di gratitudine, doveva fargli capire che ricordava ogni momento adesso, ma era così difficile, complicato, magari lui era in assoluto imbarazzo per quelle dichiarazioni del tutto fuori luogo "eri senza camicia perché ti sei infradiciato quando… mi hai abbracciato, vero?"

"già – sospirò poi riprese - Senti Beckett, è colpa mia se sei stata così male, sono stato un'idiota lo so, ma volevo solo dimostrarti che non sono solo uno scrittore superficiale e immaturo"

"ma io… lo so, è questo il problema…"

"è un problema?" inarcò le sopracciglia meravigliato

"sì perché…io…credo…" tutto ad un tratto la saliva sembrava essere evaporata all'istante dalla bocca, bevve un sorso di caffè non scollandogli gli occhi di dosso, avrebbe voluto dirgli che era vero, si era innamorata di lui, ma la paura ebbe il sopravvento e allora la frase prese un'altra piega "credo, di dovermi scusare, ti ho accusato ingiustamente… ho tirato le somme senza pensare che potesse esistere un'altra spiegazione" mentre parlava si alzò dalla sedia, doveva chiuderla lì, avergli confessato d'amarlo era forse peggio che aver creduto di esserci andato a letto, anche perché lui non aveva mai toccato quel momento neanche con accenni vaghi

"grazie Castle, per la frutta, le fette biscottate… per tutto… io… io devo andare ora, ci vediamo… al distretto" le sfuggì quell'ultima parola figlia della certezza che non avrebbe potuto privarsi della sua presenza, magari tutto sarebbe ritornato in quei binari scanzonati di prima… e lei avrebbe potuto continuare a contorcersi le budella per un amore impossibile

Si alzò anche lui, istintiva reminiscenza da bon ton, ma era rimasto spiazzato da quella fuga, la seguì con lo sguardo mentre spingeva la porta del locale e usciva accolta da una folata di vento gelido, si era come pietrificato, per qualche secondo era stato convinto che lei avesse ricordato tutto, e si era illuso che magari… avrebbero potuto ricominciare da lì, da quel 'ti amo' detto sottovoce dopo le lacrime a cui lui aveva fatto eco con un 'anche io' convinto, eppur consapevole che lei avrebbe potuto non ricordare o, semplicemente aver parlato a vanvera.

"Al distretto, ok…" era l'unica frase che gli era uscita dalla bocca, mentre la mente cercava appigli a quella nuova realtà vacillante. Ma sì avrebbero continuato la loro collaborazione… lui avrebbe potuto seguirla nei casi e tutto sarebbe ripreso come prima. Ma niente era come prima, perché qualsiasi fosse il motivo di quel 'ti amo', aveva innescato in lui la piena consapevolezza di quanto lei fosse importante, indelebile nella sua vita e no, per lui almeno niente sarebbe stato come prima. Non poteva farla andare via così. Uscì dal caffè, dovette sforzare la vista in ogni direzione per individuarla, alla fine scorse il suo soprabito blu ormai a più di ottanta metri da lui, si mise a correre, quando ritenne di essere abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire la chiamò

"Beckett! – non l'aveva udito o fingeva e tirava dritto, lui non si arrese – Kate! Kate!"

Notò la sagoma che rallentava, si fermava si voltava verso di lui meravigliata, lo lasciò avvicinare, lui la raggiunse dopo una corsa, aveva il fiatone "io… io non sono pericoloso! Ok?"

Doveva smetterla di ansimare come un vecchio con l'asma, ma aveva fatto uno scatto da centometrista ed ora ne pagava lo scotto, si era piegato in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia, il viso alzato verso di lei che lo guardava con la rughetta che s'increspava sempre di più in mezzo alla fronte, un debole tentativo di svicolare "per favore Castle, io…" ma lui trovò il fiato per interromperla

"anche io Kate…"

"anche tu, cosa?"

" 'anche io', è quello che ti ho risposto, l'altra notte… anche io mi sono innamorato di te" un sorriso imbarazzato e pieno di speranza, cosi diverso dal sorriso sfrontato che sfoggiava nel retro copertina dei suoi romanzi, eh sì era decisamente meglio in carne ed ossa

"tu mi hai creduto?"

"io c'ho sperato, altrimenti avrei avuto un cuore spezzato da raccattare"

"quindi…"

"quindi siamo due idioti e… quando… riprenderò una respirazione adeguata… ti bacerò, IO stavolta" si rialzò da quella posizione da atleta in recupero e fece un passo verso di lei, lentamente per darle tutto il tempo di arretrare, pregando che non muovesse un muscolo e con sua somma gioia la trovò ancora lì, molto vicina, s'era sfilata un guanto e aveva teso la mano per accarezzargli la guancia, lui a quel contatto credette di andare in totale cortocircuito cognitivo

"non sei affatto in forma, Castle…" gli sorrise

"no, per nulla in effetti… ci porrò rimedio" sorrise anche lui e la baciò.

Capita di tutto per le strade di New York anche di vedere due innamorati che si baciano sotto ad un semaforo, è l'unico caso in cui i passanti frettolosi rallentano un po' il passo, guardano e sorridono complici, magari sognando anche loro un momento così, senza tempo e senza luogo, assoluto e possibilmente duraturo. Qualcuno passandogli accanto l'aveva sentiti dirsi 'Sempre' e non 'ti amo', aveva tirato dritto pensando a quanto fosse strana certa gente.

fine


End file.
